Computing devices may include a motherboard such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The motherboard may hold various components of the computing device such as a central processing unit (CPU) and memory, and may provide connections for other peripheral components. The CPU may be coupled to the motherboard via a packaging technology such as a land grid array (LGA), a pin grid array (PGA), and the like. A LGA is packaging for integrated circuits that is notable for having the pins on a socket rather than an integrated circuit that may be present in other packaging, such as in a PGA. In many packaging technologies, crosstalk is generated within the packaging. Crosstalk creates distortion in channels and in signals communicated through the channels.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.